


Make it Happen

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sam, Drunk Sam is Cute, Fluff, General Morshower Throws Awesome Barbecues, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, The Third Movie Doesn't Exist Because it Sucks, Threesome - M/M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is having wet dreams about Dean Winchester's Impala. He is mildly concerned about that.<br/>When General Morshower throws another one of his famous barbecues, Sam gets drunk and in his drunk state, he blames his weird wet dreams on Ironhide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Happen

Title: Make it Happen – Wet Dreams and Dry Spells

Fandom: Transformers; Movie-verse; post Revenge of the Fallen; no Dark Side of the Moon

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Hasbro. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, xeno, alcohol, kind of fluff

Main Pairing: Hide/Will/Sam

Side Pairings: Leo/Mikaela, Glen/Maggie, Robert/Monique, Judy/Ron

Human Characters: Samuel James Witwicky, William Lennox, Annabelle Lennox, Mikaela Banes, Leo Spitz, Maggie Madsen, Glen Whitmann, Judith Witwicky, Ronald Witwicky, Robert Epps, Monique Epps, Glenn Morshower

Autobot Characters: Ironhide, Bumblebee, Arcee, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Skids, Mudflap

Summary: So there's that Chevrolet ad that drives me crazy, because whenever I see those Chevrolet cars driving down that street I think “Damn, the Transformers” and then there was “Disturbia” on TV and “Holes”, too and I love “Holes” and I totally got into a Transformers-mood again because of that! I'm losing track of my thoughts. So, Sam is having very odd dreams and started a very unhealthy obsession with two of his neighbors.

 

**Make it Happen**

_ Wet Dreams and Dry Spells _

 

Sam groaned in annoyance and turned around in his bed.

Why was he such a freak?! This was the fifth wet dream about 'Supernatural' he had this week. And it was only Wednesday. That in itself wouldn't be a problem.

Really, a wet dream about Dean Winchester, why not? That guy was smoking! Hell, even Sam Winchester or Castiel would be okay. Being gay wasn't that scandalous these days.

But no, Samuel James Witwicky had to be different.

He was dreaming about the Impala. This beautiful, sleek, black car...

Primus, he was such a freak!

“Jeez, when are you going to stop moping?”, grunted his room-mate.

“Shut up and go to your date”, muttered Sam and tried to hide beneath his cushion.

“Seriously, dude, you need to tell me about that chick you're dreaming of”, grinned Leo and tried to smooth the wrinkles of his clothes. “You've been having like a dozen wet dreams this week!”

“You're exaggerating, idiot”, interrupted Sam and threw his cushion after his best friend.

“Anyway”, continued Leo irritated. “You still need to tell me! But don't say it's Kaela. That would be awkward.”

“Iks”, shuddered Sam. “She's your girl now. There are no feelings beyond friendship between us.”

And that was true. Soon after the Fallen had been destroyed, they had moved into the NEST base. Because really, as long as there were Decepticons out there, the teens weren't save. They would always be the main-target, the weakest part of the NEST team. And it was out of question that they were part of the team. They had rescued the world two times now.

He was just glad that he wasn't forced to move in with his parents again.

They were living down the street, while he was living in a very complicated and annoying arrangement. He shared a house with his ex-girlfriend and his best friend, who both were dating.

Their neighbors were cool, he remembered them from their first encounter with the Autobots. Glenn Whitman and Maggie Madsen, who were both working for the NEST team ever since the first confrontation.

A bit further down the street was the Epps-family living, right next door to the Lennox-family.

Everything had been complicated before this city had been built. But now that they had this city – a whole city, full of soldiers, scientists, their families and the Autobots – everything was just a little bit different. A little bit better.

No annoying questions like “Why was the CIA looking for you?” or “Why did you freak out in that lesson last semester?”, just other people who knew about the alien robots and the constant fighting between Autobots and Decepticons.

The scientists at base, with Glenn and Maggie as the heads of the department, were busy building a new AllSpark for the Autobots, based on the knowledge they had about the old Spark.

Sam yawned as he heard the door closing. Another free day without a nagging Leo.

Yes, he was glad for his two best friends, he and Mikaela had parted as friends, acknowledging that their relationship was mostly built up on life-threatening situations. So yes, he was happy for them. But on the same time he was jealous as hell.

He felt surrounded by happy couples. Glancing out of the window he could see Mikaela on Arcee, leaning over to kiss her boyfriend, before they drove off together. Glenn and Maggie were walking past his window as he just wanted to turn back to his musings.

“Sam!”, called the male scientist. “Yo, Sam! You coming with us?”

“What? Where?”, asked the brunette confused, poking his head out of the window.

“General Morshower is having a barbeque and we're going. Would you like to join us since your roommates left you hanging here”, answered the blonde next to her fiancee.

Sam contemplated his options for a second. He could stay at home and mope about his crappy life, or he could go and enjoy himself with the ones he cared about most.

“I'm coming!”, called the boy down, before running out of his room.

He absentmindedly grabbed his jacket on his way out. The two scientists grinned at him, the woman pressing him against her in a friendly hug.

“So guys, who else is coming?”, piped the brunette up.

“Don't know, everyone I guess”, shrugged Glenn. “You know the general, his barbeques are amazing. No one would try to hide from them!”

He adapted a dreamy look, the one he always got when talking about food or Maggie. It was actually kind of cute. Sam grinned lopsided at him as they made their way down the street.

“Sammy! Maggie! Glenn!”, called a female voice and Sam winced at it.

“Mom”, smiled the brunette and turned to his parents, who walked up behind them.

“Are you going to the Morshower barbeque, too?”, asked his father.

“Oh, of course, Mr.W”, grinned Glenn. “Wouldn't miss that.”

“No one would”, grunted the older man with a nod.

They could see the Autobots even from a far, their alt-modes being parked in a neat line in front of the nice, little house. So far, Sam saw Ironhide, Bumblebee, Optimus, Ratchet and the twins. Passing the cars, he saw the twins' holo-forms chasing each other down the street, closely followed by Ratchet, who whiled a wretch.

“Come back here, you two pit-spawns!”, growled the medic angered.

The five humans entered the very packed garden, the first to greet them was a little, blonde girl.

“Sammy!”, giggled the child, hugging him close.

“Hello, Annabelle”, smiled the brunette, lifting the young girl up into his arms. “Say, where are your parents, my angel?”

“Over there with uncle Robert and aunty Monique and grandpa Morshower and grandpa Optimus!”, answered the child, pointing over at the grill.

Sam nodded and headed over to the little group. The general was talking animatedly to Optimus, Ironhide, Lennox and Epps. The first to see him was Robert's wife, her face brightening.

“Sam! You finally came to my rescue!”, sighed the woman relieved. “Those men keep talking strategy and Decepticons. Please, make them stop!”

Putting Annabelle down, he hugged the beautiful woman. Annabelle all the while ran away, because she had caught a glimpse of her second favorite Autobot – Bumblebee.

“Ah, Sam! You came. How nice”, smiled Will, his attention being drawn to the boy.

“Yeah. Why shouldn't I?”, asked the brunette confused, before he found himself engulfed in a tight hug by both Will and Hide.

Everyone at base knew that the two were a couple – mates. And Sam was genuinely happy for them, he really was. That didn't mean he wasn't also jealous. The only problem however was that he found himself completely unable to decide of whom he was jealous. Because both of them were amazing and strong and handsome and funny and protective and he really wanted them both.

“Bumblebee had told us that you are being rather closed-off these days”, accused Hide with a grumpy look in his bright, blue eyes.

Sam had to gulp at that. Oh yes, Ironhide's holo-form was more than appealing. Strong, tall, handsome. Just like his alt-mode. Grey hair, military hair-cut, stubble on his chin, broad built and piercing, blue eyes.

“He is just being a moping teenager! Who knows what's going on inside their heads?”, sighed Judy and shook her head at that.

Glenn and Ron started a heated discussion about the right brand of barbeque sauce with Morshower, Robert, Will and Hide were busy chatting over a football-game and drinking beer. Sam didn't really know what to do, so he grabbed a beer, too. Will and Hide always made him nervous. As if his annoying 'Supernatural' dreams weren't bad enough, his growing attraction to his two friends wasn't helping the matters any. So he grabbed another beer. And another one.

Food was served and he grabbed the next beer. It was – as always – perfectly barbequed and the self-made barbeque sauce of Monique Epps beat every bought-able brand out there. The women fell into an animatedly chitchat about a new movie. Irritated by all those squeals and gasps, he grabbed the next beer. By now, he had had enough of those to not notice the worried glances thrown his way from a very observant couple. Just as he reached for his next bottle, a big hand stopped him. Confused, unfocused eyes looked up at Ironhide.

“Wha?”, grunted he irritated.

“You had enough”, declared the Autobot with a serious glare.

“You have to not say me anything!”, pouted the brunette.

“You definitely had enough”, grunted Will next to his boyfriend/mate, staring the boy down.

Sam rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at them. The major sighed annoyed.

“Very mature, Sammy”, murmured the older human.

“I think it is time for Samuel to get home and into his bed”, noted the host sharply.

Sam just wanted to protest, though then he noticed that it was already dark and most of the way too many people had obviously already left. Including his parents.

“Come on, you're drunk and it's late. We'll get you home”, sighed Will and stood.

“Where's Annie?”, asked the brunette and wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

“Monique had left earlier with her, because she wanted to stay with the Epps' today”, explained Ironhide, putting his hands on the boy's and beneath his knees to lift him up.

Sam yelped and giggled as he was lifted into the air and pressed against the weapon-specialist's chest, soon cuddling close to him and closing his eyes.

“Nighty-night, general”, murmured the brunette.

“A good night to you, too, Samuel”, chuckled Morshower amused.

Hide brought the teen over to his alt-mode and placed the boy on the backseats. Sam gave a grunt of protest before snuggling into the warm leather seat, moaning slightly at the nice feeling. Sitting in the front seats, the couple exchanged a look at that.

“Should we bring him home?”, asked Will lowly.

“No”, protested Sam and yawned. “Not home, Leo and Kaela are out anyway... Don't want to be alone... Want to stay with you...”

Driving off through the darkness of the night, Hide brought them home to the Lennox-household. This time it was Will who lifted the boy up bridal-style.

“Come on, you stupid drunk-head”, chuckled the major amused. “You know, you're going to have to explain why you got _drunk_ in the first place, right?”

“Not drunk”, protested the brunette. “You're warm...”

Hide unlocked their door and led the way upstairs to the parental bedroom. He and his mate shared a worried look at the nearly passed-out boy.

“I think it seriously is better if you stay with us. You're way too drunk to be on your own”, muttered Lennox with a shake of his head, placing the teen between them.

“I don't want to dream about cars anymore”, moaned the brunette annoyed.

“Eh?”, asked Hide confused, running his fingers through the brown hair.

“I'm sick of dreaming stupid dreams because of stupid commercials or Supernatural or Fast and the Furious anymore because of you”, accused Sam with a drunken pout.

“You're drunk. You should sleep, I guess that would be better”, interrupted Will.

“No! No, it's all your fault!”, disagreed the two-times savior of the world irritated and sat up abruptly, though looking a bit dizzy at that. “I'm having stupid wet dreams like a stupid teen who just hit puberty again, because of you!”

Sam poked their chests, each with one of his index fingers, glaring at them with unfocused eyes. Being stunned silent by the brunette, the couple only stared down at him.

“Why do you two have to be so hot?”, whined Sam depressed. “That's not fair! Being so hot and so near and still out of reach... That's not fair... And I can't remember the last time I actually had sex, but I have to listen to my ex-girlfriend and my best friend going at it every night and I would really like to go at it, too, but I want to go at it with you, but I can't have you and that's not fair!”

Will pressed one finger against Sam's lips silencing him with a soft smile.

“I really think you should sleep now and get sober again. And if you're sober, we are going to talk about this and if you still want to 'go at it', then we are having the whole house to ourselves and can do many, many things”, suggested Will.

“And now sleep”, commanded Hide, helping the boy out of his clothes, to which the brunette was way too willing to help. “No. Sleeping, nothing else.”

Sam pouted again and snuggled into the cushions. In less than ten seconds, he was out. Will and Hide got changed, too, laying down on either side of the boy.

“You think he will remember a single word of what he just said?”, asked the human curiously.

“No”, chuckled the holo-form of his lover. “But it will be so much fun to tease him with it before we take him.”

“I at least hope that this is going to play out in our favor”, yawned Will.

“We should sleep now, too”, murmured Hide and kissed his lover softly.

“Yeah, you're right... Night, love”, smiled Will and closed his eyes.

Both of them drifted off into a peaceful slumber, having the boy they had both silently desired for quite some time now between them. Maybe a drunk Sam wasn't the worst thing possible, because it made him open up at least.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
